


thrice‘6

by azureyibrewA



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureyibrewA/pseuds/azureyibrewA
Kudos: 7





	thrice‘6

实际路程并没有想象中那么远是之后才了解的事情，现在的艾斯每分每秒都处于崩溃的边缘。

随着越往郊区的路程颠簸和萨波打开的低档震动，艾斯只觉得按摩棒一直往身体里深处钻，碾压着深深浅浅他的各个敏感点。萨波坐在旁边，一手控住艾斯的双手，一手隔着布料雪上加霜地揉捏艾斯的囊袋，刺激得艾斯呼吸困难。  
“...你们犯规。”艾斯憋了良久才喘着粗气吐出这句话，萨波却高兴地把他摁倒在后座上用吻封杀了接下来的所有抗议。

这下艾斯是真喘不过气了。

还没等艾斯反应过来咬紧牙关，两人的下体就已经蹭得发硬让艾斯疼得差点昏眩过去。骂人的话全被吞在萨波的嘴里让艾斯的火气还没成型就被吻得软成了情欲。  
他的腰不自然地扭动想要逃离萨波的束缚，却让按摩棒有机可乘刺激得他叫都叫不出来。  
只有水声和呜咽声，艾斯连呼吸换气都变成了艰难的事情。萨波灵活的舌头挑逗着他，像要把他吃掉那样用牙齿轻咬过他的唇与舌，让艾斯找不到空隙逃跑。  
等到萨波终于停下这个读秒如年的吻的时候，艾斯早就湿透了裤子并疼得青筋乍现，就差窒息在萨波的嘴里。

“认输吗？”萨波居高临下地看着艾斯大口喘气，知道艾斯已经忍到极限了。但让艾斯主动认输几乎是一件不可能的事，萨波只能在艾斯把自己的唇咬出血前，把那根细杆抽离出来。刹那间，艾斯控制不住自己的声音，就像控制不住自己的身体，只差求他们上了他。

艾斯是直接被抱进的房间，他们还伪装他喝醉了，虽然他的确已经快神志不清了。

马尔科才刚刚把房门锁上，萨波就开始剥艾斯已经湿透的衣服。房间的榻榻米散发着清香，艾斯躺在上面却觉得燥热得可以。他还来不及分神观察这个陌生的地方，萨波的手指就这样硬生生地摸进了他的后穴，甚至可以说是暴力的，终于将开到高档的按摩器拿了出来。

随意的行李与脱下的衣服胡乱地散在各处，日式矮桌上放着早已准备好的精致寿司却筷子都没被移动半分。落地窗外的露天温泉冒着热气响着水的声音与越来越暗的房间里呼应着什么，异常的呜咽声偶尔冲破喉咙，撒得暧昧到处都是。

被放倒在榻榻米上的艾斯被轻易地掰开大腿，不知道该先骂谁好，不过还没来得及整理语言，萨波就直径进入轻车熟路地顶撞了一番，艾斯便再也一个句子也说不出来。  
经过拓张的后穴含住萨波的下体不放好像在祈求着什么，艾斯把自己羞红的脸埋进被扯落的衣衫里，拼尽力气压制自己的声音却发现根本没什么用。  
他们已经不去照顾艾斯的小家伙了，因为经过大半天的折腾艾斯已经想射也射不出来了。但下体的疲软却没有影响艾斯的高潮，在被萨波抱起一阵阵颤抖，无处安放的双手只能环抱着萨波的脖颈，身体随着重力把挺立吞得越来越深。直到马尔科的粗大也贴上了他的穴口，艾斯才迟钝得倒吸一口冷气。  
他们进入得很小心，一寸一寸地挺进却让艾斯崩溃到视线模糊。两个金发男人少有地发出难以隐忍的单音，而艾斯却已经失声了。

马尔科轻轻地揉着艾斯的乳尖仿佛在让艾斯适应，萨波架着艾斯的腿揉捻着艾斯的臀部仿佛在让艾斯放松。而这因这两人的疯狂的牺牲品却只能把湿透的黑发沾在萨波的肩膀上完全停不下颤抖，艾斯分不清自己身上此时留下的液体是激情还是冷汗，他不敢看与他们连接的地方也不敢看他们看他的眼神。

那是足以撕裂他的毒药般的爱情，艾斯觉得自己今天甚至可能会死在他们手里。

在做爱中死去的话，对艾斯来说实在太过讽刺了。暴风雨般的撞击好像要把他们的感情钉进艾斯的身体，连一个吻都来不及安慰。  
他们随他一起堕落，这就是他们能给予他最好的爱情。

干渴的人是他，需要被爱的人也是他，艾斯深知自己无以为报，却终究被过量灌溉。

像被榨干一样，艾斯汗淋淋地瘫倒在两人怀里动弹不得，脸颊不断划过的新鲜眼泪却被舔舐得一滴不剩。他看不到外面进入深黑的天色也听不到逼近的滚滚雷声，他只能看到浑浊的大量白色从腿间溢出划白了红透了的肌肤，他只能听到三个人震耳欲聋却又说明不了什么的心跳声。  
昏暗的室内让艾斯看不清自己在被谁抱向浴室，他累得昏睡了过去。


End file.
